Sandstorm
by Rowanfall
Summary: Someone else saved M'gann and Superboy in the Biyalyian desert, so long ago. Oneshot.


**This idea's been bugging me for while, so I thought I'd show the fanworld :D**

**Sandstorm**

Thin folds of sand looped over her, hiding the majority of her form. She wore no hood, her pale brown-gold hair drooping down and dissolving into the earth around her. Yet harsh yellow eyes shone out from her face, veils for the whispers of the desert.

She was a creature of the sand, chosen after the previous Sandstorm. He had died, leaving her trained and fully realized. After so many years, _she _was Sandstorm. She would protect the world. She would guard this home, for she was a guardian of sorts.

The sand gently wrapped around her waist and left leg, leaving her right leg exposed to the indigo sky. A midnight candle shone far off, where her Dune lay, waiting for her to return. _Later my friend._

Sandstorm sensed that tonight, despite her master having been shunned by the Society, that there was an important part for her to play in Justice. And if she failed, perhaps even her desert home would fall. _The world needs Sandstorm._

Lines of age did not show upon her face. She was nearly twenty-eight years old. That made her altogether stronger and faster. The timeless sands smiled, sensing a young thing beckoning them. They would not hesitate and show disrespect, for one so young to be able to call them was worthy indeed.

Breathing deeply, she remembered everything there was to know about the Biyalyian desert. The sand there was darker, more earthy, and friendlier.

_Take me there._

Like a ghost, she fell through into the ground, her body turning into grains of sand. Inhaling air as soon as she felt herself reforming, she recognized the damp Biyalyian desert, so different from her own.

Silently, she gripped the sand, allowing it to help her up. Within moments she was on her feet, her grainy clothing having fully shaped, as well as her form. _Thank you. _Turning around, she heard unfamiliar voices.

_They intend to harm us._

Sandstorm's golden eyes narrowed, intensifying. As long as she lived, they would never touch her sands.

_Never..._

_At five, she already knew that the desert was harsh and cruel. It offered little but difficult crossing. But she was born here. This was her home. The black sand shining silver under the white moon and fat stars. A fading trick, guiding fools to water that was never there. Palm trees that gave shelter from the sun, and fruit that lasted weeks. And she, the little sand baby, knew how to turn the desert into her friend._

_"I don't think I could ever leave here, Mama."_

Snapping to, she ignored the memory. She could return to a normal life whenever she wished. Sandstorm's grainy form could return to a human body when necessary. She still visited those she loved.

Gliding into the sand, she grew shorter until only her eyes peeked out over the ground. The hero swam, faster in sand than anyone in water.

_There are others too. _

Sandstorm ignored the growing hostility. They were not responsible for the acts of elderly heroes so long ago. _In fact, they are much younger than I expected. They have earned my respect already for this._

The white tent was out-of-place. Immediately Sandstorm sensed darkness fighting light. _The war has begun without me. What a surprise. _Yet she was still needed. Something told her so. Sandstorm was not one to believe in luck or chance. After all, it certainly wasn't those who led her to the path of becoming the apprentice of a Global Guardian.

The sand pulled towards her, tense and apprehensive. _An outlander! Stop her! _Sandstorm raised her eyes from the sand to the tent. Whoever was in there, they were attempting to control the desert. Her eyes gleamed with rage. _No one _could control the desert. Not even she. She beckoned, and called, and pleaded for the sands to follow her, but never had she stood above them and demanded they obey her. There was only one who could do that.

This was unacceptable. Yet the sand was needed to protect itself. Sandstorm pushed away her anger and asked the sand to forgive. _Obey the outlander for now. She seeks to save you from a greater oppression. I will drive her away soon enough._

Even Biyalyian sand hated dictatorship, and began to shift around her. _Very well. We will comply with the outlander if you help. She is stupid in our ways and does not know how to ask of us what she wants._

_Of course. _Sandstorm raised her arms, her golden hair ruffling in the night breeze. Swirling and twisting her forefront limbs above her head, her hands stole the wind and summoned the desert to form her namesake. _Drive the darkness and oppression from our home, allow the sun to shine and glitter on the earth. Sandstorms cannot be contained, cannot be controlled! Show the world how we welcome evil!_

The tent, and nearly everyone in it, disappeared into the whirling sand and sky. Sandstorm kept the gusts clear of two outlanders, one standing while the other clutched her hand in desperation. The green girl, Sandstorm sensed, was the one who had attempted to use the sand without permission.

But all feelings of vengeance or anger vanished as Sandstorm watched her fall into the outlander boy's arms, eyes closed. _Perhaps I _was _too late. I have failed. _Turning away, misery clouded her thoughts. _I'm sorry, master. I know now I cannot be a Global Guardian if I place the world above its people. They are more important._

A gasp of surprise drew her back around. Sandstorm stared in relief as the outlander awoke. Soft brown eyes met dazzling yellow. The other oulander, the boy, stared at her too. The cool blue puzzled Sandstorm. _I've never seen blue eyes before. What an abnormality._

"Thank you." The green girl tried to smile at her, fatigue preventing a complete grin.

_She knows. _That truly shocked Sandstorm. _Perhaps she does have some intelligence in the ways of the sand, if she recognizes it was I and the desert, not her, that saved them. _The sandy guardian nodded back.

A spherical machine came up to them, and Sandstorm took the distraction as a chance to leave. Letting the sand swallow her, she found herself back home in front of her Dune and the midnight candle. Bending on her knees, she blew out the small flame. Her decision had been made.

_The time has come for me to show the world that Sandstorm cannot be contained. All will know how I welcome evil._

* * *

**Yes, this Sandstorm is an OC. However, the "previous" Sandstorm she mentions is an actual DC character, and the Global Guardians was an actual superhero team.**

**Pleae review! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
